En el calabozo de los Malfoy
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: ¿Por qué alguien sabe lo que ocurrió allí? ¿Alguien puede enumerar los horrores de los prisioneros? ¿Alguien puede decir lo que vivió Luna Lovegood encerrada entre cuatro paredes? Regalo para mi AI veraniego tamarabvillar


**Disclaimer**: HP es propiedad de JK Ronwling. Yo sólo me adjudico la trama.

Mi AI era Tamarabvillar. Ella pidió:

Un Luna/Hermanos Lestrange. Drama/romance en el que nuestra pequeña Lunita esté empeñada en hacerles ver a ese par de sádicos que hay algo más allá del dolor y la lujuria y en el que ellos se empeñen en ''enseñarle" a ella algunas de sus "habilidades"

* * *

**En el calabozo de los Malfoy**

**Summary**: ¿Por qué alguien sabe lo que ocurrió allí? ¿Alguien puede enumerar los horrores de los prisioneros? ¿Alguien puede decir lo que vivió Luna Lovegood encerrada entre cuatro paredes?

_Quiero destrozarte._

_Quiero destruirte._

_Vente, nena, pégate a mí._

_Ven, voy a destrozar tus sueños de princesa. _

_Ven, voy a arrasar con tus recuerdos de infancia._

_Yo soy el depredador y tú eres mi presa._

Destrucción - _The Falcons of Underwood_

.

.

- Cuidado, puede tener nargles.

- ¿Qué puede tener nargles?

- El muérdago.

Rebastan Lestrange mira el susodicho muérdago. Y pone los ojos en blanco. Es sólo un muérdago, raquítico y estúpido, que alguien puso en aquel calabozo con la excusa de decorar el lugar. Pero Luna Lovegood mira aquello como si de un panal de abejas enfurecidas se tratase.

Reb no tiene ni idea de qué son los nargles, y tampoco quiere saberlo. Probablemente hayan salido de la loca imaginación de Xenophilus Lovegood. Recuerda que el hombre es viudo; seguramente a raíz de la muerte de su esposa, dejó de ver con buenos ojos los insulsos muérdagos. Quizás haya inventado los nargles para que su adorada hija no se acercara a un muérdago.

Reb esbozó una mueva burlona. Lástima que no advirtió a su hija de los peligros que conllevaba relacionarse con amigos mestizos y traidores a la sangre. Amigos que a la larga la lleven a un calabozo en la prestigiosa Mansión Malfoy.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Se mueve!

Rebastan niega con la cabeza.

- Es sólo un estúpido muérdago. Mejor duérmete ya.

- Pero…

- ¡Qué te duermas, maldición!

Cualquier otra persona se alejara con temor, pero Luna no. Luna lo mira fijamente. Como si no fuera con ella. Como si Rebastan no acabara de gritarle. Da la impresión que está lejos de todo eso, lejos del temor, lejos del miedo.

Reb frunce el ceño.

- ¿Sabes que fruncir el ceño hace que te salgan arrugas prematuras? - preguntó la rubia con su habitual voz soñadora. Reb suspiró: la chica era un caso perdido, de verdad. - Aunque tú ya tienes bastantes arrugas - observó pensativa, mirando fijamente su cara. - Probablemente porque frunciste mucho el ceño.

Reb sintió ganas de reírse.

- No, es porque viví en Azkaban por una buena temporada.

Luna se quedó callada. Su capacidad de réplica quedó muda por unos instantes. Probablemente procesando que su captor haya salido directamente de Azkaban.

- Debe ser por eso… - susurró.

Rebastan gruñó. Luna levantó la vista, un gesto de sorpresa adornaba sus facciones. Pero Reb no se dio cuenta, o mejor dicho, no quiso darse cuenta. La exasperación le estaba inflando las venas. Exasperación por la situación. Exasperación por el trabajo de niñera que le tocaba realizar. Exasperación por la persona a la que debía cuidar.

La puerta del calabozo se abrió. Reb alzó la vista para ver a su salvador. Y lanzó una carcajada al ver a Draco Malfoy. El joven estaba más pálido que de costumbre, parecía estar a punto de vomitar, y cara disgustada de cerdo que va al matadero.

- ¿Todo bien, Malfoy?

La pregunta dicha con toda la sorna que pudo reunir fue casi ignorada. Malfoy hizo un gesto que no le comprometía a nada. Como si estuviera tan fastidiado que la mínima réplica lo cansaba.

- Vengo a relevarte, Reb.

- Muy bien. - Se dirigió a la puerta -. Bueno, no puedo decir que te envidie. Suerte con la loca - y señaló a la rubia.

Pero Luna no los miraba, tenía los ojos fijos en la pared. Malfoy suspiró.

- Seguro…

Reb le dio unas palmadas en la espalda que eran más de burla que de otra cosa. Salió del calabozo y sonrió. Era libre. Tenía cinco horas completas para hacer lo que le placiera. Y le placía darse una vuelta por el Callejón Knockurt, asustar a algunos incautos, cobrar algunos favores, y terminar la noche contratando dos chicas de la mala vida.

.

.

.

_Nena, a mí me sacaron del infierno._

_Me expulsaron porque fui más malo que el mismo Satanás. _

_Soy malo por vocación._

_Malo porque me da la reverenda gana. _

_Siento si eso te molesta, es mi puta vida, y soy el malo de la historia. _

Destrucción - _The Falcons of Underwood_

.

.

- Necesito dinero.

Rodolphus Lestrange alzó una ceja.

- ¿Tengo cara de banco, acaso?

- Cien galeones.

- No tengo esa cantidad - gruñó Rod.

- Pues la necesito. No me importa cómo, pero consíguela.

Rod se reclinó sobre su sillón, posó los codos en el reposabrazos y colocó la barbilla sobre sus manos unidas.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tú me das órdenes, hermanito?

Reb le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Tienes o no esa cantidad?

- No, no la tengo, y si la tuviera tampoco te la diera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me da la gana.

- Serás hijo de puta…

Rod alzó ambas cejas.

- ¿Si recuerdas que somos hijos de la misma madre, verdad?

- Sí, claro. Por desgracia…

Rod negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Para qué quieres tanta pasta?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Lo es si vienes a mí para que te dé esos galeones.

Reb frunció el ceño.

- Mira, idiota, yo sólo vine a ver si tenías esa cantidad. No la tienes, pues me marcho, pero hazme un favor y no me toques los cojones.

Iba a marcharse cuando escuchó a su hermano largar una carcajada. Se volteó y le deseó una muerte lenta.

- ¿Qué putas te produce tanta gracia?

- Tttttt… Tú reaccc… reacción - le contestó entre resoplidos de risa. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente, Rod gruñó -. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? - se burló.

- Si no tienes esos galeones… - empezó diciendo Reb.

- ¿Te estás escuchando? - preguntó Rod y lo miró con si estuviera loco. - Me pides semejante cantidad, pero no me dices para qué…

- Porque si mal no recuerdo, tú no eres mi padre. Eres mi hermano, tan sólo eso, hazme el favor y no actúes como nuestro "adorado" padre.

- Y tú has el favor de recordar que soy tu hermano mayor. Que cuando padre murió, dejó en mi poder la herencia y la llave para manejarla como yo quiera. Y que tú debes rendirme cuentas a mí.

- ¿Cuentas a ti? - se burló Reb -. No me hagas reír, idiota. Yo no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. A nadie, ¿me oyes? - gritó.

- Todo el mundo te oyó, querido - ironizó una tercera voz.

Se trataba de Bellatrix Lestrange. Había entrado sigilosamente al despacho donde su esposo y su cuñado estaban platicando sobre Merlín sabe qué.

- Disculpa. ¿Te importa? - le gruñó Reb. - Estamos hablando los hombres.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Se sentó en el escritorio del despacho, piernas cruzadas y sonrisa burlona. En el pasado, aquella posición hubiera hecho saltar las alarmas de más de uno y hubiera sido el anuncio de una dolorosa elección… Ahora era sólo una patética posición.

- No creo que tengas tantas bolas para decirme qué hacer o qué no hacer, cariño.

Reb volvió a gruñir y se dispuso a alejarse de allí. Detestaba cuando Bellatrix lo trataba como un niño. Como si no tuviera la marca tenebrosa grabada a fuego sobre su brazo derecho. Como si no hubiera torturado, matado, arrasado con el mundo. Como si no fuera un mortífago…

- Creí que querías galeones, Reb… - dijo Rod con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- Y yo creí que te podías meter tus galeones por el culo, Rod - replicó con mucha leche.

- Uy, ¿alguien se despertó con el pie izquierdo? - rió Bella.

- No, sólo no tengo ganas de que me toques las narices, Bella - gruñó Reb.

- O es que su trabajo de niñera de esa loca lo ofusca más de lo quiere admitir - se burló Rod.

- ¿Qué loca? - se interesó Bella.

- Nadie - gruñó Reb, queriendo dejar el tema por la paz.

Pero cuando se trata de Rodolphus Lestrange y la esposa de este, paz es lo que menos se tiene.

_Ya deberías estar acostumbrado_, le dijo una voz. _¿Y tú quién coño eres?_, preguntó. _Tu consciencia_, dijo aquella voz. _No me hagas reír, yo no tengo consciencia_, le replicó Rebastan. _Sí la tienes, sólo que la callas_, le replicó esa voz. _Y por una buena razón_, gruñó Rebastan. _Tú mismo, después no digas que te abandono_. Rebastan puso los ojos en blanco. _Como si te fuera a echar de menos_…

- La loca a la que debe cuidar, Luna Lovegood.

Las palabras de Rod lo hacen volver bruscamente a la realidad. Le ruega a Merlín que no se haya perdido de mucho. Luego, claro, recuerda que Merlín hace mucho que decidió no escucharlo.

- ¿Lovegood? - preguntó Bella con su voz de niña buena - ¿No es la hija de Xenophilus Lovegood?

Bueno, al parecer Merlín sigue acordándose de él. No se ha perdido de mucho. No es que importe la verdad, cuando se trata de Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange, lo mejor es taparse los oídos. A ver si estos no lo pervierten.

- Supongo que sí - dijo Reb encogiéndose de hombros.

- Draco dice que está completamente chiflada.

- Pues Draco no ha mentido, es más - gruñó Reb - creo que se queda corto.

- ¿Quieres decir que está más loca de lo que el sobrino de Bella dice? - preguntó Rod interesado.

- Ajá.

- Loca como una cabra según Draco - comentó Bella.

- Yo diría que está tan loca como un atajo de cabras - replicó Reb.

- Y yo diría que tú necesitas algo que te quite esa mala leche que traes - comentó Rod con desgana.

Rebastan tiene ganas de reírse. No lo hace porque probablemente se le desarticule la mandíbula.

- ¿Y para qué coño crees que son los cien galeones, idiota? ¿Para metérselos a un sangre sucia por el culo? ¡No! Es para coger uno o dos coños, levantarme de la cama, y dejar la pasta sobre el buró. ¿Es que es mucho pedir?

Rebastan se sintió como un niño pequeño. Sensación que se vio acentuada cuando Bella se rió ruidosamente. La odió, en ese momento la odió. Rod frunció el ceño, pensando seriamente en la petición de su hermano.

- No, supongo que no.

Reb lanzó un suspiro salido de las entrañas.

- ¿Me das los estúpidos galeones ahora o voy a tener que esperar hasta Navidad?

Navidad era el año que viene. Si tenía que esperar para esa fecha para follar a dos putas, iba a tener serios problemas. O mejor aún, su hermano los tendría. Una sonrisa macabra asomó por las facciones de Rebastan Lestrange.

- Bueno, no falta mucho… - empezó a decir Rod.

- ¡Deja de tocarme los cojones, maldición! - gritó Rebastan -. Dame la maldita pasta o…

Rod negó con la cabeza. Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó un saco de galeones.

- Ten, mil galeones, para que dejes de lloriquear como nena.

- Yo no lloro como niña - gruñó Reb.

- Yo creo que sí. ¿Qué opinas tú, Bella?

Bella se rió.

- ¿Dónde dejaste las bragas, mujer?

Reb decidió no contestar, y en su lugar salió de esa habitación. Le esperaba una buena noche.

.

.

.

_Amor, yo no caí del cielo. _

_No soy un caballero. _

_Puedo hacer un puente hasta el otro mundo con mis defectos. _

_No soy perfecto y no quiero serlo. _

_No me toques los cojones porque te cortaré las pelotas. _

_Déjame vivir a mi aire. _

_Yo soy el malo de la historia. _

Destrucción - _The Falcons of Underwood_

.

.

Las putas que escogió eran gemelas. Rubias, con senos grandes, y risa estridente. Acalló la risa de una con su boca e hizo gemir a la otra con sus manos. Entró con fuerza en la cavidad de una y cerró los ojos. Concentrado en su propio placer. Buscando el orgasmo. Entraba y salía con rapidez. Acallando gemidos, risas, y haciéndoles gritar por la brutalidad de sus caricias.

Abrió los ojos. Y de repente, ya no era el rostro de la puta. Era el rostro de Luna Lovegood. Su rostro pálido, sus ojos azules de chiflada, aquellos labios por los que salían las tonterías más grandes. Gruñó y aumento el empuje de sus embestidas. Ellas gritaron de dolor. Pero a Rebastan no le importó. Gruñía. Maldecía. Jadeaba. Y no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de su prisionera.

Le mordió el labio a una. Se lo mordió hasta sacarle sangre. Hasta beber aquel líquido metálico. Cerró los ojos y degustó aquel líquido rojo. El líquido vital de Lovegood. Llevó una de sus manos (grandes, callosas, sucias, resultado de años en Azkaban) a la garganta de la otra. Y apretó. Ella forcejeó. Intentó separar la mano que la asfixiaba. Intentó luchar contra Rebastan. Pero él era más fuerte. Y sólo podía ver a Luna. La otra intentó detenerlo. Él apretó su garganta.

Jadeando. Preso de su propio placer. Delirando. Gruñendo. Metido en su propia imaginación. En la imaginación donde asesinaba lenta e inexorablemente a Lovegood. Donde le restaba el aliento. Gritó fuertemente y se vino. Se derramó en la cavidad de una.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo supo. Estaba sobre dos cadáveres. Las había matado. Contempló las marcas que habían hecho sus manos. No sinetió lástima. Ni culpa.

_¡Eres un desalmado!_, le gritó la misma voz del despacho. Rebastan sonrió. _¿No dijiste que no ibas a volver a hablarme?_, se burló. _Cambié de opinión, me necesitas_, le replicó. Rebastan frunció el ceño. _Te equivocas. No te necesito. Te lo juro_. Esperó alguna réplica, pero sólo escuchó el silencio. _Menuda consciencia está hecha_, se burló.

Se levantó de aquella cama olorosa a sexo. A sudor. A amantes ajenos. Cubrió a las mujeres con una sábana. Luego salió, se paró frente a la dueña y le entregó quinientos galeones.

- Eso por sus chicas.

- Qué amable, señor…

Rebastan se encogió de hombros. Salió de allí y se internó en la fría noche.

.

.

.

_Si no te gusta lo que hago, no mires. _

_Sin no te gusta como visto no mires. _

_Si no te gusta lo que soy no me mires. _

_Recuerda que hasta el sol de hoy lo que no miras no te afecta. _

_Y si te afecta es porque quieres. _

_Yo no obligo a nadie a mirarme. _

_Allá tú si quieres caerte a mentiras. _

_Yo soy aquello que tu esposo no te dice. _

Mi verdad - _The Falcons of Underwood_

.

.

Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada cuando Rebastan volvió a la Mansión Malfoy. Estaba sucio de tierra, de semen y de otro tipo de fluidos, y tenía los bolsillos vacíos. Pero estaba satisfecho y saciado. Narcisa Malfoy frunció el ceño al verlo.

- ¿De dónde vienes? - inquirió.

Rebastan alzó una ceja.

- Como si te importara en donde haya estado…

Ella arrugó la nariz. Asqueada por el tufo del alcohol.

- No, tienes razón: no me importa. No me importa dónde hayas estado. No me importa si tu apariencia luce como la de cualquier mendigo. Y no me importa que tengas un sentido de la moralidad comparable al de estúpidos animales. Sin embargo, si me importa que estés frente a mí.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Reb preguntó:

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué, oh gran su magestad?

- Porque apestas.

Y dicho esto se marchó, muy erguida y sin dedicarle otra mirada.

Reb puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba a las mujeres remilgadas, y Narcisa Malfoy a todas luces lo era. Debía ser frígida hasta en la cama. ¿Cómo si no se explicaba las continuas infidelidades que Lucius Malfoy le hacía? Era hermosa, pero demasiado delicada para su gusto. Reb las prefería menos etéreas, menos delicadas, que no les importara ensuciarse, que dijeran palabras cochinas. Y por eso prefería a las putas.

Bajó al calabozo. Era su turno de cuidar a la lunática. Gruñó. La verdad es que ni sabía para qué se ocupaba de ella, para qué la cuidaban. Estaba loca y estaba indefensa, así pues… ¿por qué el Señor Tenebroso los condenaba con la tarea de niñeros?

- ¡Hasta que al fin llegas! - exclamó Peter Petigrew. - He estado esperando por…

Reb lo calló con una sola mirada. Al instante, Petigrew palideció y lanzó una carrera fuera del calabozo.

- Alimaña - rió Reb entre dientes.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

Reb se volteó hacia su prisionera. Luna tenía rastros de sueño, ojeras violáceas y estaba realmente muy delgada. Reb frunció el ceño. Parecía casi enferma.

- ¿De dónde vienes, Reb? - repitió.

- De la calle.

- ¿De qué parte de la calle?

- No te importa.

- ¡Sí que lo hace! - exclamó Luna.

Y de verdad parecía interesada. Reb se preguntó por qué. Al instante entendió que ella no tenía más que hacer. Estaba todo el día en ese calabozo, sin noticias del mundo exterior, sin más compañía que la de sus carceleros. Cualquier cosa entonces, por pequeña que sea era una especie de tesoro para ella.

Reb sonrió satisfactoriamente. Le encantaba. Le encantaba tener a alguien en su poder. Que dependiera de él. Qué él decidiera lo que sea que decidiera sobre ella. Le gustaba. Le excitaba. La polla se le hinchaba con ese pensamiento. Con el pensamiento de que podía hacerle lo que él quisiera.

Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo una indiferencia que no era tal.

- Estuve follando.

Los ojos abiertos de Luna se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa. Probablemente ella no esperaba que él le contestara. O que fuera tan franco. O que de todas las cosas que le pudiera haber dicho, saliera con el verbo follar. Reb pudo ver una batalla interna: entre la dama asqueada y llena de prejuicios que estaba en cualquier mujer, y la zorra lujuriosa e interesada por más.

- ¿Follando?

- Sí. ¿Sabes qué es eso, no? Follar… Tener sexo… Fornicar… Joder… Hacer el amor - se burló.

- No, yo no…

- ¿Eres virgen?

- Sí…

Reb la miró fijamente. El cabello largo, la figura delgada, aquella figura que se estaba echando a perder en el claustro…

- Debí haberlo imaginado - dijo, más para él que para ella -. Eres demasiado inocente para ser otra cosa.

Ella asintió, pero no volvió a mirarlo. Se acostó en el catre y se obligó a dormir. Reb también se dispuso a dormir.

- ¿La…? ¿La pasaste bien? - preguntó Luna.

Reb giró y la miró. La rubia tenía los ojos fijos en él.

- Sí. Mucho. - Y luego como si tal cosa, dijo: -. Esas dos putas eran…

Reb puso ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Luna se estremecía. _La dama haciendo presencia_, pensó…

Rebastan negó con la cabeza. En toda mujer había una dama, y también una zorra. Él prefería a las zorras. Se preguntó cómo sería Luna cuando despertara a su sexualidad. ¿Sería tan frígida como Narcisa Malfoy? ¿Tan gata en celo como Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿O por el contrario sería una mezcla de ambos tipos? Se encogió de hombros. Francamente no le importaba.

O de eso fue lo que se intentó convencer.

.

.

.

_No vendré con halagos. _

_No te diré palabras bonitas._

_No te haré regalos costosos. _

_Yo no soy una persona hipócrita. _

_Tú sabes lo que quiero. Yo sé lo que tú quieres. _

_¿Para qué preliminares? ¿Para qué más show? _

_Siéntate en mi regazo y te bajaré cuatro clases sociales. _

Mi verdad - _The Falcons of Underwood_

.

.

- ¿Por qué te has casado?

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Curiosidad - replicó Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

Rebastan contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. No sabía qué le molestaba más: que ella jugara a las veinte preguntas con su carcelero (es decir con Rebastan) o que jamás dijera para qué quería saber tanto.

- No, no me he casado.

- ¿Por qué no?

Él suspiró.

- ¿No te cansas de preguntar?

- No es un cuestionario, es simplemente…

- ¿Qué? ¿Naciste con un mecanismo que te obliga a preguntarme hasta marearme?

Ella lo miró fijamente. Chasqueó la lengua.

- No eres agradable, ¿sabes?

- Lo siento, bonita. No me pagan para que lo sea.

- No te pagan tampoco.

Rebastan frunció el ceño.

- No, no lo hacen.

_Ni te pagan, ni te retribuyen, ni nada_, lo pinchó la maldita voz de la consciencia. _¿Otra vez tú?_, gruñó Rebastan. _¿Cuándo me he ido? Estoy aquí siempre, idiota_, replicó. _¿Haciendo qué?_, le preguntó Reb con muy mala leche. _Esperando a que me necesites_, le contestó. _Pues no te necesito. Puedes irte_, exigió. _Me necesitas, por supuesto que sí_, replicó nuevamente. _¿Por qué?_, preguntó Rebastan hastiado ya de esa plática estúpida. _Porque por tu culpa estamos donde estamos_, le gruñó. _¿Mi culpa?_, preguntó Reb sin podérselo creer. _Al arriesgar tu vida, arriesgas la de los dos, ¿sabes? No te pagan por tus sacrificios, Reb, ¿de verdad quieres seguir siendo un mortífago sin retribución?_, lo pinchó. _¿Y tú qué sabes?_, gruñó Reb. _Mucho. Hay otras salidas, ¿sabes?_, aventuró. Rebastan negó con la cabeza. _Pues no me interesan. Ve a otro con tus sermones_. Creyó que eso era suficiente, pero la maldita consciencia volvió a hablar. _¡No puedo irme, idiota! ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo soy tú, tú eres yo. Somos una unidad, Reb, y las unidades no se separan_. El aludido iba a replicarle cuando bruscamente alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás hablando con tu consciencia?

¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?, se preguntó Reb. ¿Cómo coño…? Ella era rara, era rara de cojones y probablemente siempre tenía conversaciones con su consciencia. Se quiso dar cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Quién lo mandaba a escuchar a su consciencia? ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

- ¿Reb, estabas…?

- No - fue la escueta respuesta del mortífago. Luego se dio cuenta de algo importante -. ¿Y desde cuándo soy Reb para ti?

- Pues…

- No te dado permiso, Lovegood. ¿Ves? Yo no te llamo por tu nombre. Ni te pongo apodos. ¿Por qué tú lo haces?

- Yo…

Se veía tan frágil. Tan etérea. Tan fuera de este mundo. Rebastan sonrió. Adoraba esa fragilidad que podía romper con sus propias manos. Adoraba el mover las cuerdas como si de un títere se tratara. Luna la títere, él el titiritero. Él controlaba todo. Él manejaba todo. Y era apasionante eso. Excitante. Adoraba esa sensación de poder.

- Yo no soy amable, pero sí soy respetuoso de las normas. Tal vez deberías respetar mis normas, ¿no crees?

- Yo…

- ¿Tttttú….? ¿Túúúúú…? Exactamente, ¿qué quieres tú?

- Lo siento, yo… No volverá a suceder.

- Bien. Porque no dejaré que vuelva a pasar.

.

.

.

_Cariño, nosotros somos los que rompemos todo. _

_Los que reímos en un funeral. _

_Los que incendiamos la torta de cumpleaños. _

_Los que cantamos las infidelidades de la novio. _

_Cariño, no somos corderos. Somos lobos. _

_No somos imitaciones. Somos únicos. _

_Y destruimos el mundo. _

Únicos - _The Falcons of Underwood_

.

.

- Despierta, princesa. Despierta.

- Papá…

- Mi princesa. Vamos, despierta. Papá te tiene una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué sorpresa? Ya estoy despierta. ¿Qué sorpresa?

- Abre los ojos.

Ella los abrió. ¡Estaba en su cama! En su cama calientica y cómoda. Y arriba, estaban las fotos de sus amigos. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville… le sonreían y la saludaban. Se levantó de un salto. Miró por la ventana. ¡Estaba en su casa! Desde allí podía ver Ottery Saint Cathpole en toda su majestuosidad. Más allá estaba La Madriguera. Ginny… Ginny debía estar ahí. ¿Podría visitarla? ¿La dejarían?

- Princesa.

Ella volteó hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¡Papá!

- Mi princesa… ¿Pero en dónde estabas?

- Estaba… por ahí.

No quería preocupar a su padre. No quería que se asustara y creyera que le habían hecho algo, no había sido así. Todo estaba bien. Todo.

Se abrazó a su padre. Ahora estaban juntos. No lo dejaría escapar. Nunca.

- Papá te tiene una sorpresa.

Pero esa voz ya no era la de su padre. Era la de… la de su captor. Luna levantó la cabeza. Rebastan Lestrange sonreía desde su altura. Haciéndola sentir pequeña. Frágil. Incapaz de valerse por sí misma.

Quiso alejarse. Alejarse lo más que pidiera. Pero en vano. Una cuerda sujetaba su pie. Una cuerda que salía de la misma varita del mortífago. Él reía. Con esa risa macabra que ella había terminado por temer. Una risa que no era humana, que no tenía sentimientos.

Cerró los ojos. Quiero mi paraíso. Quiero mi paraíso…

- Esto no lo controlas, tú, preciosa. Nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo lo controlas tú. Yo soy el único que puede controlar tus sueños.

- ¡No!

- Sí, así es. Yo soy el dueño de todo. Yo tengo la llave para hacer que tus sueños sean sueños o se transformen en aquello que más temas.

- ¡No!

- Acostúmbrate. No eres la dueña de tu mundo. Nunca lo has sido. Nunca.

- ¡No!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Risa. Carcajada estridente de Rebastan. Y luego… el silencio. No había nada. Absolutamente nada.

Abrió los ojos. Sólo para encontrarse con la cara de Rodolphus Lestrange a centímetros de la suya.

- Al fin despiertas, princesa -. Estaba empezando a pensar que no despertarías. Qué bueno que si lo hiciste, ¿eh?

Luna no habló. El sueño se había transformado en pesadilla. De la calidez de su cama al calabozo de los Malfoy con los Lestrange. De sus sueños a lo que más temía.

- Sí, Reb, piensa en ti al soñar.

Luna lo vio. Rebastan estaba detrás de su hermano. Ambos la miraban con idénticas sonrisas llenas de malicia, de malevolencia, de malas intenciones. Luna gimió. Estaba a merced de ellos…

- Son desagradables, ¿sabes?

No supo de donde salieron esas palabras. Tal vez de una valentía que no sabía que tenía. Los Lestrange se miraron entre sí. Molestos. Descolocados. Fruncieron el ceño y fulminaron a la rubia con la mirada.

- No eres nuestra puta consciencia así que no nos juzgues - gruñó Rebastan.

- ¿Siquiera saben lo que es eso? - les pinchó Luna.

Sí, definitivamente estaba hablando una valiente tonta, no ella. Pero ya estaba harta de ser la víctima. Si después pagaba un costoso precio, no importaba, por ahora ella cambiaría las reglas del juego. O al menos lo intentaría.

- No tenemos consciencia, Lovegood. No la necesitamos - replicó Rodolphus.

- Todo el mundo tiene una consciencia. Un código. Algo por lo que regirse - les recordó Luna.

- Oh, tenemos un código - dijo Rebastan -. Sí, lo tenemos. Matar, desgarrar, asesinar, torturar… ese es nuestro código. Y no lo vamos a cambiar, preciosa.

- Hay más en la vida que todo eso.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

- No nos importa - habló Rodolphus - Nos sentimos bien como estamos.

- Hasta puede que a ti te guste ser como nosotros - dijo Rebastan. Bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro - Piénsalo: una vida sin reglas, sin fórmulas sociales. La libertad. El poder. Hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras porque nadie te puede decir nada. Ser el dueño de tu propio mundo, de tu propio universo…

Silencio. Un silencio en el que los tres se miraron fijamente. Pensando. Recordando. Analizando las palabras del otro.

- Yo jamás podría ser como ustedes - replicó Luna.

- Y nosotros jamás podríamos ser como tú - replicaron ellos a su vez.

.

.

.

No lograrás cambiarnos.

No lograrás vestirnos de cordero.

No lograrás transformarnos.

Este es nuestro mundo. Nuestro universo.

Somos la anarquía, bebé.

Únicos - _The Falcons of Underwood_

.

.

- El mundo está regido por normas - empezó diciendo Rebastan -, por leyes, supuestamente tomando lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros. Supuestamente para protegernos de nosotros mismos. ¡Pero eso es un error!

- El mundo fue hecho para y por los poderosos - siguió diciendo Rodolphus -. Para que ellos siguieran teniendo el control de las vidas de los demás. Es la ley del más fuerte. El pez gordo se come a los peces pequeños. Selección natural. ¡Los más equipados sobreviven, los débiles perecen!

Tomaron aliento. Luego suspiraron:

- Por eso nosotros nos mantenemos arriba. Nos mantenemos lejos de las normas. Creamos nuestro propio mundo. Donde somos los amos. Los reyes.

- Y vuelve otra vez el ciclo - replicó Luna -. Las personas a las que pisas para llegar a la cima a la larga te pisan a ti para llegar al pináculo. El imperio nace, crece y muere. Y nada es eterno. Todo cambia. Todo fluye. Y los poderosos de hoy no son los mismos mañana, aunque luchen con uñas y dientes por eso.

- No nos pisan - gruñó Reb -. Nadie nos pisará nunca. Porque somos poderosos. Porque somos invencibles.

- ¡Por qué somos dioses! - gritó Rodolphus.

Luna tuvo deseos de reírse.

- Incluso la montaña más poderosa alguna vez se pone de rodillas frente al viento perseverante.

.

.

Introduce un poco de anarquía.

Veras el caos.

Verás hormigas aplastándose entre sí.

Quita las normas.

Veras que el mundo se estremece a tus pies.

Anarquía - _The Falcons of Underwood_

.

.

- Los muggles son inferiores - dijo Rebastan -. Nosotros somos superiores - Se encogió de hombros -. Es algo normal. Algo perfectamente lógico.

- ¿Y por eso hay que destruirlos? - inquirió Luna.

- Sí, por eso.

Luna se quedó pensativa. Otra en su mundo de sueños. Rodolphus apretó los puños. Como le gustaría destruir ese mundo…

- Pero si matas a los muggles, entonces… ¿de quién serás superior?

Ambos hermanos se miraron. Era estúpido, ridículo, e iba en contra de todo lo que les enseñaron, pero era muy cierto. Reb la miró fijamente.

- ¿Tú no tienes ni un pelo de tonta en esa cabecita tuya, verdad?

- Quiero creer que no.

Rodolphus también la miraba fijamente. Aunque él no la miraba a los ojos como Reb, él miraba el cuerpo de Luna. No estaba mal. Nada mal. Se acercó lentamente a la rubia.

- ¿Te han besado alguna vez, Lunita?

- No…

Rod sonrió. Acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Luna temblaba, como una hoja. Rod sonrió más ampliamente. Rozó los labios femeninos. Luna se tensó. Él presionó con más fuerza. Sonreía por mu miedo. Por sus nervios. Él podía hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana. Presionó un poco más. Reb tapó la nariz de Luna. Ella jadeó y abrió la boca en busca de aire. Rod aprovechó para besarla, para introducirle la lengua, para explorar aquella boca.

- Deliciosa… - susurró. Y le dejó el turno a su hermano.

Luna gimió. Había comenzado otra pesadilla.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Al final no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Espero q te guste de todas formas, tamarabvillar. No tuve corazón para hacer sufrir demasiado a Luna.

- La canción es de mi autoría. Le puse Falcons of the Underwood, porque me pareció interesante que los hermanos Lestrange oigan ese grupo q claramente es del mundo mágico.


End file.
